Felix Gordean
Referenced in *The Big Nowhere The Big Nowhere Doc Layman fills Danny in on the new bodies' names, one, George Wiltsie who had two prostitution arrests and Duane Lindenuar who had a dropped extortion charge, which is later revealed to be connected to a scheme he pulled where he blackmailed a man named Charles Hartshorn by introducing him to a escort service. Finding out Lindenaur was a screenwriter at Variety International Pictures Danny goes and speaks to a KA who tells him Wiltsie worked for an escort service. Afterwards he goes to speak to John Lembeck who tells him that Felix Gordean, a legit talent agent also runs a male escort service. Going to the Chateau Marmont, where Gordean works from, Danny surveils the inside or more aptly engages in a sort of voyeurism that excites him and scares him simultaneously. Danny goes to the Chateau Marmont, hoping his previous excitement at Gordean's club was a one off. When questioned Gordean tells him while he can't give him any information on his clientele or Charles Hartshorn in particular he can give him the name of a Cy Vandrich who's in a mental hospital. Danny also notices that when he describes the murders Gordean makes a noticeable reaction. Gordean also takes notice of Danny's reaction when questioned if he in fact was a homosexual. Danny questions Vandrich who tells him he knew Gordean from the war when he was trying to dodge service. He also says while he knew Wiltsie from one of Gordean's parties, even though he only trucked with him once. Now, Gordean he says only gets his kicks from outing young men and since he has a talent agency it gives him a slew of possibilities who he then invites to his parties, parties at which he views men from a room with a one-way mirror. Going back to stake out Gordean's place after meeting with Claire, he picks up four license plate numbers and calls the DMV for identifying information. When he leaves he is tailed and when he calls the DMV again the operator tells him his partner called and was more polite, when asked how he sounded he is told he sounded cultured. When Danny goes to question Gordean he meets a friend of Gordean's, Christopher, who when he hears about the description of the gray haired man tells him that he had seen him near Gordean's place around a bus stop and that he might have a gripe with Gordean and his associates. He also corroborates the fact that one of the IDs Danny found, Augie Duarte was worked for Gordean. After Augie Duarte's body turns up Danny attempts to brace Gordean for everything he knew, only to be rebuffed. It is later revealed he accused Danny of being insanely obsessed with, as he puts it a "homosexual conspiracy," and that he and Dudley know each other and that he told Dudley about the fact Danny was in the closet. In the process of picking up where Danny left off Buzz and Mal discover Gordean's dead body and that Chaz Minear killed him as an act of penance for snitching on Loftis. Minear, when being questioned by Mal and Johnny Stompanoto, reveals specifically that he did it because Gordean had been blackmailing Loftis about his love affair with his son, Coleman Masskie, and when he heard about the nature of the killings began blackmailing him again. Category:Characters from The Big Nowhere Category:Murder victims Category:Pimps